Nunca me dejes ir
by Hana Yukki
Summary: Un destino ya marcado, del cual es imposible escapar. El futuro entrelaza dos especies enemigas...¿ Podrá el amor superarlo ? . No importa que suceda, no olvides que " Nunca te dejare ir"


**Primero que nada " Axis Power Hetalia" no nos pertenece. u.u Le pertenece al gran Hidekazu Himaruya. ^^ **

**Segundo el libro el cual se refiere que es "el atardecer olvidado", es el mismo libro que en nuestro primer fic que es "Once upon a dream"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nunca me dejes ir<strong>_

_**Pr**__**ólogo **_

Se dice que toda historia tiene un comienzo y un final, pero…hay algunas que nunca terminan, solo se unen con otras para formar unas mejores

**Capitulo dos del atardecer olvidado:**

_Surgimiento desde las sombras (vampiros)_

Tiempo atrás, cuando el hombre fue creado .Su creador quiso asemejarlo a una divinidad. Pero algo falló, el nuevo ser desarrolló odio, rencor, envidia, entre otros. Estaban destinados a desaparecer, destruyéndose entre ellos.

Su creador preocupado mando a uno de sus leales sirvientes, un ángel, a acabar con el lado oscuro de los hombres.

El ángel aunque luchó con todas sus fuerzas no pudo vencer los corrompidos corazones llenos de maldad, aun así con su último aliento convirtió a esa oscuridad en algo nuevo, algo que estaría condenado de por vida a existir solo en las sombras, a ser un ser maldito.

" _T- __tendrán que pagar en vida."_

El ángel ya moribundo solo les sonrío, lleno de compasión mientras desaparecía en una cálida luz tornasol.

"_Aun… pueden... cambiar__."_

**Capitulo quince del Atardecer olvidado****: **

_Todo tiene un precio y un castigo (Hombres lobo)_

Érase una vez, hace tanto que nadie recuerda. Hubo un hombre que se enamoró de la Luna, cada noche y sin falta alguna él se sentaba en el claro más frondoso del bosque, para admirar siempre redonda forma a su amor inalcanzable.

Sus ojos de un extraño carmesí refugian a la platinada luz de la Luna, su amada.

La Luna, por su parte, sin saberlo comenzó a compartir los sentimientos. Se alegraba cuando lo veía, nunca nadie la quiso tanto…aunque él solo admirase su cárcel de plata y no a su ser, la doncella prisionera.

Lloraba cada noche la joven, por el pesar que sentía, estaba prisionera y solitaria.

"_Daria lo que fuera por estar junto a ti…"_

Pero cada una de las lágrimas que de sus ojos brotaron se convirtió en una gema de cristal que cubría el cielo y acompañaba cada noche. Le recordaba que nunca se cumpliría su deseo, ya que ni ellas, sus lágrimas, podían siquiera acércarsele.

Una noche mientras el joven de ojos rojos le dedicaba palabras de amor a la jaula de plata; escondida entre las sombras una silueta, la cual parecía humana, a una velocidad jamás vista atacó al pobre joven desprevenido, dejándolo herido de gravedad.

La Luna al ver como su joven amado moría frente a sus ojos, sin poder bajar a ayudarlo, lo único que en esos momentos podía hacer era pedir ayuda y que alguien atendiera a su llamado, no importaba que ser fuera lo importante era mantener con vida al chico.

El único que atendió el llamado desesperada Luna fueron sus leales sirvientes, los lobos, que aparecieron desde la profundidad del oscuro bosque.

"_Sálvalo, por favor, les daré todo lo que ustedes deseen…pero sálvenlo."_

"_Doncella __prisionera, lo haremos…pero tendrá que pagar el precio."_

"_Lo que sea…no importa que…"_

Los lobos soltando un aullido y el cuerpo del joven se ilumino por completo, cambiando su figura por la de un lobo.

"_De ahora en adelante é__l será uno de nosotros, nunca más tu amado humano porque aunque no lo queramos así…es el precio que hemos de pagar a aquel que la tiene cautiva."_

"_Ya veo…__ "ese" es el precio –_sonrío torcido por el dolor-_ … "nosotros…nunca esteremos juntos ¿verdad? No les basta con recordármelo con cada una de mis lagrimas…quieren que me atormente toda la eternidad…"_

"_Lo lamentamos, es __lo único que se nos permite hacer "_Dicho esto los lobos se retiraron al bosque. La luna, viendo al lobo blanco que antes fue su amado se prometió que haría todo lo posible para devolverle su forma….aunque tuviera que rogarle a "él".

La chica debió esperar hasta que su prisión se tornara roja, pues solamente allí se le permitía bajar al mundo al que alguna vez perteneció, y con la misma persona que la mantuvo y mantiene cautiva entabló una negociación

El hombre de elegante porte y semblante, serios ojos morados y arreglado cabello castaño, la miraba con cierto rencor y solo accedió a escucharla.

_-Ya sé a __qué has venido, prisionera. ¿Te ha gustado mi presente? Te recordé los últimos días, quise que te acordaras de mí un poco.-_

_-__Así que fuiste tú…. ¿por qué no lo pensé antes? –_dijo como escupiendo veneno junto a sus palabras cargadas de odio.-

_-Di lo que quieras, Elizabeta. Pero __jamás olvides que todo esto es por tu culpa, tú comenzaste esto y ahora solo estas pagando el precio._

_-__¿Es por eso que lo intentaste matar?... ¿qué es lo que planeas?-_

El hombre rió de forma tranquila, como burlándose. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la barbilla, alzándole el rostro.

_-__¿Tanto tiempo para pensar y aun no sabes? Yo solo quiero que sufras, que estés sola, que admires la felicidad de otros y te retuerzas de dolor por que tú nunca podrás serlo. _

_-Aun __así no lograras matarlo, él está vivo.-_

_-Lo sé, mi plan no era matarlo, pero si mantenerlo alejado de ti__. Y de paso ¿Por qué no? También ponerle un castigo por enamorarse de ti. _

_-__¡Lo condenaste de por vida! -_

_-Esa fuiste tú. Debiste__ dejarlo morir y no pedir ayuda.-_

_-Eres un monstruo… -_la chica apretó los puños de impotencia, tenía ganas de matarlo con sus propias manos, pero estaba consciente de que no poseía el poder para hacerlo.

_-Debes ser una esposa obediente y mantenerte en tu prisión._

_-__¡Cállate! Nunca más digas eso. Yo no soy tu esposa._

_-Creo que lo has olvidado, pero ese era el precio por la vida de tu querida hermana. Debiste dejar que ella se casase conmigo__._

_-__¡Nunca dejaría que ella arruinara su vida así! _

_-Y por eso arruinaste la tuya y la de los que se te acerquen. Volviendo a lo que aquí te trae ¿es sobre ese humano? Oh, cierto…ya no lo es._

_-Quiero que…que el mantenga su forma humana…__ Debes hacer algo por él, no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó antes. Yo puedo pagar el precio por su vida._

_-Veamos__… ¿Qué tienes tú que me pueda interesar? No tienes libertad, ni nada, toda tú es mía. Creo que no haré nada por complacerte, esposa. Aunque si me lo ruegas puede que consideraré nuevamente tus palabras –_Él conocía el ego de la chica y sabía que ella jamás se rebajaría a suplicar, pero contrario a todo lo predicho, ella se arrodillo frente a él.

_-Te daré todo lo que quieras, solo…por favor que no olvide quien es__._

_-__Está bien, para que veas que soy benevolente. Podrá mantenerse con la forma de humano, esa que tanto quieres, pero…en él hay sangre de lobo ahora y deberá volver a ser lobo en algún momento._

_-__¿Eso significa que podré verlo? –_preguntó con algo de esperanza, a lo que el otro sonrío torcido.

_-Todo lo contrario, eso significa que ya no lo veras mas, al menos no como esperas._

_-__¿Qué? _

_-Lo que escuchaste. Te concederé eso que anhelas, pero __como ya sabes, todo tiene un precio. Te explicaré como quedaran las cosas. Tu estas dormida y él es humano, tu despiertas y es un lobo. Y ni siquiera pienses en dormir para siempre, tú solo despertaras cuando tu presión sea completamente visible, ósea luna llena. ¿Qué te parece el precio? Despertarás solo para verlo pagar por la condena que tú le pusiste. _

La pobre chica volvió a su prisión, estaba triste, destrozada… ¿Es que nunca podría ser feliz?...Al parecer no.

_-Mientras __estés bien….yo puedo cargar con esto, perdóname por lo que te espera…No me odies…por favor._

Mirando el lago, donde cada noche y sin falta estaba aquel que le robó el corazón, susurró...

_"Espero que cuando abras los ojos, espero que aún estés aquí. Yo, aquí, te amaré toda mi vida._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo uno: La<em> jugada del destino<em>**

Era una noche sin luna, en la que un chico rubio de brillante ojos verdes acompañados por sus frondosas cejas, caminaba por el bosque oscuro. No necesitaba luz para ver, los como él no la necesitaban.

Ya va a amanecer, si no encuentro que comer pronto, tendré que aguantar hasta mañana - suspiro cansado el joven vampiro, siguió recorriendo el bosque en busca de un ave o ardilla que pudiera ser su presa.

- ¿Qué es eso? Ese olor... es... tan delicioso, nunca había sentido algo así-de pronto sus ojos verdes se tornaron de un rubí brillante, su sed de vampiro había despertado.

- Yo... yo quiero... necesito que ese aroma sea mío-

Siguiendo sus desarrollados sentidos siguió aquella tentación, ese aroma era un imán para él. Estaba seguro de que nunca se había sentido así, que jamás, en todos sus años de vida, algo lo atraía tanto como ahora. Le parecía emocionante, era tan nuevo esto, le agitaba cada parte de su ser, esta cacería definitivamente sería única.

-No es una humana, lo sé. Es más dulce, no sé de qué es exactamente.– pensó en voz alta mientras corría casi en desesperación.

Llegó a una zona sin muchos árboles. El olor se hacía más fuerte, atrayéndolo a cada paso. Ahí lo vio, tendido en el césped, con sus cabellos rubios alborotados y unos cuantos mechones en su juvenil rostro.

-Un humano…-susurro acercándose cauteloso. Notó que tenía el brazo derecho empapado en sangre, eso explicaba el aroma tan fuerte. –Una presa fácil…-susurro mientras sacaba sus colmillos y sus ojos cambiaban a un rojo carmesí, tan profundo como la sangre que manchaba la blanca piel del muchacho herido.

-_No lo muerdas_ – se escuchó una voz femenina en sus oídos, como si de un susurro del viento se tratase-_ No lo muerdas._

El joven de cejas gruesas sacudió su cabeza, intentando sacar de su cabeza aquella voz de allí. Resultaba tan molesto y más cuando quería comer. Con cuidado y sin hacer ruido se acercó al dormido joven, sabía que lo estaba, ya que podía escuchar su corazón y respiración. Pasó el dedo sobre el ensangrentando brazo y su dedo lo llevó, junto con un poco de sangre a su boca.

-Deliciosa. – dijo con voz placentera. La sensación que le causaba esta sangre ninguna otra le causaba lo mismo y definitivamente quería más. Sus colmillos, al igual que sus ojos, no necesitaban luz para relucir, mostrando su mortal brillo, y cuando ya estaba cerca de su cuello, nuevamente la voz lo interrumpió.

-_No hagas, no debes morderlo. –_

Ya estaba hastiado de esa voz, quería sangre…bueno, quería ESA sangre.

-¡Ya cállate! –gritó al aire ya que además de él y el dormido rubio, no había nadie más. Se encontraba arrodillado junto a su futura víctima, concentrándose en no escuchar esa voz, con prisa acercó sus labios al cuello del muchacho, sintió su pulso constante y la calidez que aun emanaba.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –escuchó que una voz masculina le decía. El vampiro levanto la cabeza con susto, había sido descubierto.

Con el espanto escrito en su cara vio al muchacho ya no se encontraba dormido, sus azules ojos centellantes, su cabello rubio y lacio y aquel mechón curioso.

Quizás por el nerviosismo de tener la mirada del chico concentrada en él o por el miedo de haber sido descubierto, sus ojos volvieron de golpe a su color original, aquel verde profundo.

Sus colmillos retrocedieron, ocultándose, y la sed de sangre, tan fuerte antes, desapareció.

-Eres un vampiro ¿verdad? –preguntó el joven de ojos azules, mientras sin prisa alguna sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de aviador un par de lentes. Arthur, como se llama el vampiro, no comprendía a este extraño sujeto (idiota) ¿Es que acaso no comprendía la situación? ¡Estaba frente de un vampiro! ¡De esos que se alimentan de sangre y todo! Pero lo que le causaba más extrañeza era ¿Cómo diablos sabía él que los vampiros existían?

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, el sol ya estaba comenzando a tomar su lugar en lo alto del cielo y amenazante comenzó a sembrar su luz en el bosque; así cuando el sol estaba a punto de tocarlos, el de ojos azules tomó al vampiro del brazo, llevándolo a las profundidades del bosque rápidamente, un lugar donde no pudiese tocarlo el sol.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –se quejaba el de cejas gruesas cuando su brazo fue soltado, finalmente, por el otro. –No puedes tomar a la gente así como así, eres un gran idio…- en ese momento el joven vampiro (Bueno…no taaan joven, pero se jovencito XD) volteó y vio que el lugar en donde antes estaban los dos era bañado por la brillante luz, solo mirarlo le causaba dolor de cabeza. Si ese chico no lo hubiera sacado de ahí, en estos momentos ya sería polvo, aunque jamás y repito JAMÁS diría algo como "Gracias por salvarme" ¡Claro que no! Eso solo lo dicen las quinceañeras enamoradas, como esas que aparecen en las novelas pervertidas que lee ese idiota barbón.

– ¿Tú no estabas herido? –le preguntó, más que nada para no agradecerle, además de notar que las heridas ya estaban casi curadas y que el provocativo olor a sangre no era tan fuerte ¿Los humanos sanaban tan rápido? Se preguntó internamente. Quizás si, como él nunca se ha dedicado a hablar con alguno, no lo sabía.

-Emmm...pues veras….sano más rápido de lo normal….porque…. ¡Porque soy un héroe! Hahahaha…..sí, por eso.– desvío la mirada de forma nerviosa, Arthur quería preguntarle algo, pero fue interrumpido por el otro- ¿Cómo te llamas? No creo que quieras que te llame "vampiro" ¿no? -Dicho eso le mostró una radiante sonrisa, que, si no supiera que era eso y no el sol, de seguro podría convertirlo en cenizas. El orbes esmeraldas levemente sonrojado y sin razón aparente iba a responder, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

-¿O es que acaso no tienes nombre…. Y te llamas vampiro?

- Claro que tengo nombre, no seas Idiota.- dijo fastidiado y algo molesto, sin embargo prefiero ser caballero, como era su costumbre. Soltó un gran suspiro, como dándose animo para seguir hablando con el bobo. – Sí, tengo nombre. Me llamo Arthur Kirkland como te diste cuenta, soy un vampiro.–estaba consciente de que todo esto era romper las reglas, ningún humano debía enterarse de la existencia de ellos, pero ahora que ya la mayor regla estaba rota ¿qué importaba una más? - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¡Yo soy el único y genial héroe que salvará al mundo, Alfred F. Jones! Y soy un… -como si alguien estuviese amenazándolo con un cuchillo. Su rostro pasó de tener una sonrisa infantil a una expresión dudosa y desorientada- so-solo yo. Por cierto, Arthur, mejor que nos vayamos más adentro, el sol pronto llegará a este lugar.

Sin previo aviso lo tomó de la mano y con fuerza poco normal, hasta para un vampiro, lo jaló hasta una caverna en donde seguro no llegaría el sol.- ¿Siempre eres así de descuidado? El sol ya casi te alcanza no una, sino dos veces! -dijo el joven de ojos azules. El sonrojado vampiro contuvo sus ganas de golpearlo, sólo por cortesía de que lo hubiera salvado, pero ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle eso?

-¡Eres un grandísimo idiota! ¿Quién te crees tú para llamarme a MÍ despreocupado? Además ¿Quién era el que se quedó dormido en un claro y bañado en sangre? ¡Aunque no supieras que existían seres como yo! ¡Cualquier animal pudo haberte atacado! ¡Imbécil!-

-¡Hahahaha! –rió escandalosamente el más alto de ellos- A mí los animales no me lastimarían. ¡Soy un héroe y a nosotros todos nos aman!

-Tú realmente eres más tonto de lo que pensé. En mis cientos de años de "vida" -señalo como haciendo un gesto de comillas, ya que…no estaba del todo vivo, pero tampoco muerto.-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso al decir vida? Yo te veo aquí y te ves bastante vivo para mí.-

- Emm…Alfred…Soy un vampiro, mejor dicho "Un no muerto" ¿Te suena? -

La expresión del de rizo palideció de pronto y su sonrisa desapareció a causa del titubeo. Arthur lo miraba extrañado ¿Qué le pasaba ahora a ese idiota?

-T-Tú…e-eres..Un ¡vampizombie! –rápido tomó lo más cercano que tenía a sus manos para usarlo como arma.. ¡Ósea una delgada varita!- ¡No te me acerques! ¡Im me dijo sobre ustedes! Que además de beberse mi sangre te comerás mi cerebro! Yo sabía que no era sólo una leyenda!

El de espesas cejas lo miraba anonadado… ¿Cómo podría haber alguien tan…tan tonto/bobo/imbécil/tarado/cabeza hueca/descerebrado/ idiota?

-Primero..¿De verdad piensas que tú, un simple humano, puede dañarme con eso? –Señalo despectivamente la inútil ramita que Alfred aún tenía en sus manos- Segundo, no deberías ver tantas películas, los vampizombies no existen. De hecho, los zombies jamás existieron y tercero, lo más relevante, -tomó un poco de aire, para darse ánimo de lo próximo que iba a decir- yo no te atacaría, p-porque estoy en deuda contigo y nada más que por eso.

-¿Estás seguro? Im parecía serio cuando me contó sobre ellos y Mei, Kiku, Lee y Yao lo secundaron. Entonces debiera ser verdad.-

-¿Nunca pensaste que te estaban tomando el pelo? Digo, tienes cara de tonto y fácil de engañar. No los culparía por mofarse de ti, es tu culpa por ser tan iluso.-

-¡Auch! Eso dolió chico vampiro ¿Te parece que soy fácil de engañar? Lo dudo, los héroes, como yo, somos listos ¡Nadie nos puede engañar! -dio un pequeño suspiro.- Además yo confió mucho en Kiku, es mi mejor amigo, él siempre me dice la verdad. –Dijo con su expresión tan apacible que a Arthur le dio celos. ¡Sí, celos! Pero… ¿celos de qué? ¿De aquella sonrisa? ¿O de que él tuviera amigos? Pensaba el otro mientras miraba la cálida sonrisa del más joven, era casi infantil esa alegría.- Por cierto, Artie. No creo que podamos salir de aquí, ya sabes...sol y todo eso. Aprovechemos el tiempo y seamos amigos! -

Arthur se sorprendió de esto, era extraño. Nunca en su vida alguien le dijo "Seamos amigos" . Soltó un suspiro con pesar, era verdad…con el sol reinante en el cielo no podía ni debía salir- Tú puedes irte, no creo que quieras estar conmigo todo el día. –Dijo esto algo ¿triste? Sí, eso era, pero..¿por qué se sentía así? Primero lo de la amistad, luego lo de la tristeza ¿Qué es todo esto?

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no me iré. No podría dejar a un amigo solo, además…tú no quieres estarlo ¿Verdad? -

No dejaba de sorprenderle, era tan extraño…Definitivamente este chico no era nada normal.

-¡No quiero tu lástima! ¡Vete! – le gritó.-

-No es lástima, ya te lo dije, es que yo en verdad sólo quiero ser tu amigo. –le sonrió amablemente.-

-¿Quién querría ser el amigo de un idiota como tú? ¡No me hagas reír! -

El menor, que comprendía un poco la forma de ser de su nuevo amigo sólo le siguió sonriendo.

-¡Tomaré eso como un sí~~! –dijo con tono burlón y pokeándole la mejilla.-

-¡Cállate tonto! ¡Retiro lo dicho! ¡Quiero que te vayas!-

-Muy tarde, el hero no se irá a ningún lado. Deberías estar agradecido.-

-¿Agradecido de qué? ¿De qué un idiota me moleste? Mira lo eufórico que estoy. Bobo.

-Eres tan poco sincero. Se nota a leguas que no es eso lo que piensas.-

-¡Cállate!-

_Si hubieran sabido que su encuentro era el comienzo de la más tormentosa de las épocas…quizás lo hubieran evitado, aunque pensándolo bien, lo más probable es que no._

* * *

><p>Hana: ¡Wiiii! ¡El primer capítulo al fin! ¡Qué emoción!<br>Yuki: Lo sé….-no puede mover los dedos- …nunca escribí tanto….  
>Hana: Lo sé ¿pero quién se atrasó en pasarlo al computador?<br>Yuki: ….Lo siento ;A;  
>Hana: Aquí les dejamos la nueva historia! Va a ser algo larga, esperemos les guste!<br>Yuki: Lo más importante, al menos para mí, es que va a tener mucho UsUk n.n  
>Hana: Y muchas parejas más...como esto…<br>Yuki: ¡¿cómo se te pueden olvidar si tú diste las parejas?  
>Hana: Etto…-se va al rincón emo-<p>

**Yuki : Gracias por leer, ¡esperamos les haya gustado!**

**Por cada review Hana y Yuki prometen no tardarse tanto XD**


End file.
